Question: What is $99\%$ of $700$ ?
Answer: Having $99\%$ of something means that you get $99$ out of every $100$ We can set up a proportion to find out what number is $99\%$ of $700$ $ \dfrac{{\text{percent}}}{100} = \dfrac{{\text{part}}}{{\text{whole}}}$ Which things do we know, and what are we trying to find? We know the ${\text{percent}}$ is $99$ . Is $700$ the ${\text{part}}$ or the ${\text{whole}}$ The $700$ is the ${\text{whole}}$ . We are trying to find the ${\text{part}}$ that makes up $99\%$ of it: $ \dfrac{{99}}{100} = \dfrac{{\text{part}}}{{700}}$ If we multiply the denominator of the fraction on the left by $7$ , it will be the same denominator of the fraction on the right. To keep things equal, let's also multiply the numerator on the left by $7$ $ \dfrac{{99} \times 7}{100 \times 7} = \dfrac{{\text{part}}}{{700}}$ $ \dfrac{{693}}{700} = \dfrac{{\text{part}}}{{700}}$ $ {693} = {\text{part}}$ So $693$ is $99\%$ of $700$.